Legends of Phoenix and Dragon
by sakurayamakawa
Summary: Two clans, the most powerful in all of China, fight for the ultimate magic, the Clow Cards. A Dragon shall rise from the darkness and a Phoenix from the light. One shall from males come, the other from women and yet both have only one ancestor. Can love p
1. chapter 1

A/N: well hello to everyone out there!!! I got this idea while reading a story, an original one, that my friend made. BUT, and that's a very strong but, I didn't take anything from her story, and my story isn't even based on hers.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Cherry(me!): *ahem* I would like to say that from this day forward all anime fans legitimately own any and all anime.  
  
Sakura: what are you saying?!  
  
Syaoran: yah! What the heck are you doing?! Did you even think of what you're doing?! You're giving all the crazzies out there the power to do whatever they want with us!!!  
  
Kero: shut up gaki! I like Cherry 'cause she always gives me the good parts.  
  
Cherry: *sweatdrops* ano, well Kero, you see. . . I sorta DIDN'T give you a big part. . .  
  
Kero: what?! OK! I agree with the gaki. You can't do that to us!!!  
  
Cherry: *sighs* alright, I take back what I said earlier. No one owns any anime unless of course if they really do own that anime.either way, I don't own CCS. There, happy?!*sobs and runs off to find her sister Aya*  
  
Eriol: tsk, tsk, tsk. Now see what you did my cute little descendant.  
  
Syaoran: Don't call me that! and why the hell are you here?!  
  
Eriol: to warn you that now that you've upset the author, she has plans on how to torture you.  
  
Aoki: Know what? Cherry told me to tell you guys that the fics starting.  
  
Everyone: who the hell are YOU?!  
  
Aoki: *sweatdrops* can't tell ya. Now hurry, the audience is waiting.  
  
Legends of Phoenix and Dragon  
  
A small girl was playing in a garden. She chased after a little golden puppy, her short brown hair fluttering in the wind.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
The girl turned around and grinned. Before her was a woman with smoky black hair and purple eyes. Her beige dress reached the floor, hiding her feet. The sleeves were non-existent, just scraps of cloth tied to a ring on each of her middle fingers. They flared out like wings as she held out her arms to the child.  
  
Giggling, the little girl ran into the woman's arms.  
  
"I whuf you, Money!" she whispered.  
  
"I love you too, my precious cherry blossom."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*THUDD!!!*  
  
"Ow!"  
  
A girl cursed. She'd fallen out of bed, AGAIN! A bark beside her told her what caused it.  
  
"KERO! You little creep! Wha'd you do THAT for?!" she screamed.  
  
The big golden retriever growled and snatched a clock from the bedside table. When the girl saw the time she screamed before hurrying up and getting dressed.  
  
Finally dressed in tight black pants and a blue sleeveless top, she hopped out of the room while trying to put on her shoes.  
  
She was so absorbed in getting her shoes on, she didn't see the first step and fell down the whole flight of stairs.  
  
A black haired girl stepped out of a room to the left and screamed when she saw the other girl on the floor.  
  
"Oh my GOD Sakura!!!" the girl screamed, rushing over to help her friend.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura's eyes were swirls and she put a hand to her head to try and stop the world from spinning.  
  
"UGH! Fine, Tomoyo, but help me get up. We're late enough as it is!" Sakura said, not succeeding in getting the spinning to stop.  
  
Tomoyo helped Sakura up and brought her to the dining room. She made Sakura sit down on a chair before searching all of the cupboards. [and secret drawers too!]  
  
"Sakura! Smelling salts! Where are they?!" she asked frantically.  
  
"GOD! Calm down Tomoyo. In the third cupboard's drawer E," she replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
A while later. . .  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were eating breakfast when a very angry golden retriever named Kero marched down the stairs. He was toting a clock in his mouth which he left on Sakura's lap.  
  
She rubbed his ears while chewing on some toast and glanced at the clock on her lap. She bolted right out of the chair when she saw the time.  
  
"Holy shit Tomoyo! It's 9:30!" she screamed, grabbing her bag before rushing out the front door.  
  
She jumped into her black convertible and started the engine. Just then, Tomoyo and Kero burst out the door, Tomoyo locking it after her. Kero took the opportunity to get into the front seat. Tomoyo glared at the dog before getting in the back.  
  
Sakura smirked and gased the car, grinning as the tires squealed when they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
They sped onto the highway, weaving in and out trying to get to their new school as fast as possible.  
  
People looked at them when they screeched to a stop in the parking lot. Sakura grinned as she killed the engine and hopped out of the car. Topmoyo sighed and got out of the car. Trust Sakura to make a scene on the first day of classes. . .  
  
"Yo, Tomoyo! Wha's taking you so long?" Sakura yelled. She was standing at the door. Kero was already beside his mistress.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged and walked over to Sakura and Kero. She noticed that they looked. . .well, normal. As normal as you could get with those two anyway. . .  
  
Sakura noticed her confused look and smiled.  
  
"Magic school," she said. Tomoyo nodded, getting the hidden meaning. Quickly, she hid her aura.  
  
"Principal's office?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yup! Sakura replied, stepping into the school.  
  
A little later. . .  
  
In the Principal's office.  
  
The Principal handed a sheet of paper each to Tomoyo and Sakura. It had their schedules on it but both actually had the same classes.  
  
The principal looked nervously at Kero who was laying on the floor beside Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Kinomoto, but dogs aren't allowed in the school."  
  
"He's my bodyguard," Sakura replied.  
  
"Yes but. . ."  
  
He was cut off by Kero, who growled, making him gulp. Great.  
  
'And I thought that golden retrievers were supposed to be friendly. Only one other exception has been made to that rule. . .' he thought.  
  
"Eh-hehe. . .of course, since you put it that way. . ."  
  
"Thank you sir. Excuse us," Tomoyo said sweetly before getting up and walking to the door. Sakura and Kero followed and the principal sighed with relief. At least until Sakura popped her head back into his office and, grinning, waved goodbye.  
  
In the hallway.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura giggled. They loved doing that to principals. . .  
  
But then Sakura bumped into something hard and it sent her flying back onto her butt.  
  
"Ow!" Sakura said, standing up and rubbing her now sore behind.  
  
"Watch it bitch!" a voice said. She looked up and saw what she bumped into. Actually, it was more like WHO but anyway. . .  
  
"You just got my shirt dirty!" a black-haired and blue-eyed guy said.  
  
"Geez, chill! I'm sorry alright? I didn't see you, that's all."  
  
"Well, why don't I make it so you can't see anymore?" the guy taunted. "You weakling!"  
  
Sakura just laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" the guy asked.  
  
"YOU!" Sakura said and she started laughing harder when Kero bit the guy's ass.  
  
The guy yelped in pain and started shooting energy balls at Kero, who managed to dodge every single one with out letting go.  
  
Everyone in the corridor started laughing at the funny scene.  
  
"What the HELL is going on?" a deep voice asked.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
well, everyone.how'd you guys like that? I tried as hard as I could to make this a nice and long first chapter but the best laid plans.  
  
okay, now I want you all to review and I don't really care if you just say something stupid like.oh I don't know! Just REVIEW!!! Please! Pretty please! With sugar on top!  
  
Hehehe.  
  
anyway, to those who actually do review.  
  
be nice.this is my first card captor sakura. I don't mind if you bawl me out about some things that I got wrong and how I rated this thing cause I would gladly change it. except for the fact that this is most likely and A/U and I don't know what else.  
  
So see ya!  
  
Ohh!!! I want reviews for the next chappie to come up!!!  
  
Ja Matta Ne!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Not mine! And thank you, thank you, thank you!!! For all of your wonderful reviews!!!! Enjoy this next chapter.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What the hell is going on?" a deep voice asked. Everything stopped. It was like time had frozen or something.  
  
"Li." the guy said, turning his back on Sakura.  
  
"Kero release," she said but Kero wouldn't budge. "Well, I guess your butt tastes good.Kero, let go.NOW."  
  
A very reluctant Kero made his was back to his mistress.  
  
Sakura looked up into the new persons face and almost gasped out loud. Lord was he cute! Chocolate brown hair, amber eyes, nice chest and grrr. What a hunk!  
  
She smiled up at him and tried to explain. "My dog doesn't like it when people call me names," she said, making the black-haired guy snort.  
  
"Yeah right! And pigs can fly," he said. "It's just a stupid animal, how's it supposed to know anything?"  
  
Sakura grinned and put a hand on Kero's head when he started growling.  
  
"Enough. Jackie, you should know better than to attack people without magic. And you," the hunk called Li said, pointing a finger at Sakura. "Come with me."  
  
Sakura frowned when he just walked away. This guy just expected her to follow him because he looked good? Uh-uh. Don' think so! Still.he was cute.  
  
"Tomoyo, stay here," Sakura instructed, following 'Mr. Handsome' as she called this 'Li' guy. Kero went with her. She couldn't stop him even if she wanted to.  
  
At the end of the corridor, Li stopped.  
  
"A word of warning, weakling. Try to keep out of trouble here. Everyone except you and that girl you were with has magic, so don't mess around." He turned around to face her. And Kero. "And don't even THIBK about biting me, you over-sized stuffed animal. I could blow you to smithereens if I wanted to."  
  
Kero just growled and got ready to pounce.  
  
"Down Kero," Sakura commanded. "I'll try to remember that, whoever you are. But I'm sure that you don't know what you're talking about if you think I'm a weakling."  
  
"You are a weakling. By the way, my name is Li, Syaoran. Just call me Li." Syaoran held out a hand but she ignored it, crossing her arms instead.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura and it's not a pleasure. I would be if you'd walk me to my first class and spar with me later, though."  
  
Li smirked at her, withdrawing the hand.  
  
"Fine. What year are you and what's your first class?"  
  
"4th year and it's." she glanced at her schedule, "iww.history."  
  
"4th year history? Come on, follow me," he replied and started walking up the stairs. They stopped in front of the second room to the left. "Aren't you a little young to be in 4th year kinomoto?" he asked.  
  
"I'm 17," Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Oh, well you don't look it. Here we are, 4H. Oh, and weakling? Get ready to get beat up later during your magic class," Li said before walking away. Sakura just smirked.  
  
She opened the door to find.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
awww..come on review!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Eep! So, so very sorry about the long wait! I was busy with a play and my other story Distant Love. Well, I think that this one will, sort of, make up for the wait.though I don't know how.^_^; ehehehe.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tomoyo was sitting on a desk surrounded by a group of girls. Sakura walked over to the vacant seat next to her and put her bag down. Kero just laid down under the desk and tried to go to sleep.  
  
"Tomoyo," she said, looking at all the girls around her friend. She sweat- dropped.  
  
Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura and smiled.  
  
"Girls, this is my best friend, and cousin, Sakura," she said and the girls turned to Sakura. A girl with short brown hair and glasses held out her hand, smiling at Sakura.  
  
"Hi, I'm Naoko. Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan," the girl said making Sakura smile and shake her hand. Naoko turned to the girls beside her and introduced them. "These are my friends, Rika, Chiharu, and Meilin."  
  
Rika was a red-head with brown eyes while Chiharu was brown-haired and brown-eyed. Meilin looked the most exotic with her raven black hair streaked with red and her crimson eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled when she saw that, indeed, everyone here had an aura.  
  
"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Sakura said. She gestured under the desk to the now sleeping Kero. "And this guy over here, is Cerberus, Kero for short."  
  
The girls squealed when the saw Kero and rushed over to pet him. After their petting frenzy, the girls looked sheepish.  
  
"oh, that's soo cool! They actually allowed him in!!! There was only one exception to that rule, ever.until now," Chiharu squealed. All the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, only Xiao Lang's husky was allowed in too," Meilin informed them. Sakura grinned inwardly.  
  
"Would Syaoran and Xiao Lang be the same person? 'Cause if they are, then I have a sparring match with him later," Sakura said, making the other girls gape at her.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" they screamed.  
  
"HE challenged you?!"  
  
"Shit! You are gonna get beaten up bad!"  
  
"YOU'RE sparring.with Xiao Lang no less!!!"  
  
"Dead meat girl!"  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE FREAKIN' MIND??????!!!!!!!!!" Meilin exclaimed. I mean come on. a newbie was challenging the future leader of the Clan and she didn't want her new friend to die a slow and painful death. Too bad, she had thought that she had found a really, REALLY good friend in this SAKURA character.  
  
"Wow, cousin. I didn't know that your voice could be so loud." a voice said from behind Sakura.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
awww..come on review!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! Onegai!!! 


	4. chapter 4

^_^; ehehehe. . .sowee. . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Meilin whirled and met a pair of cold amber eyes.  
  
"Xiao Lang!" she exclaimed. "Don't do that!"  
  
He smirked at her and crossed his arms. "Why ever not? I like scaring you once in a while. . ."  
  
Meilin huffed and crossed her arms as well. "So, I heard that you challenged Sakura-chan over here," she said, nodding her head in Sakura's direction.  
  
Syaoran snorted.  
  
"SHE was the one who challenged ME. I just accepted that's all. Besides. . . you know as well as I do that KINOMOTO has absolutely no chance at beating me."  
  
Sakura glared at him while Kero, who was listening stood to stand beside his mistress, all the while growling at Syaoran.  
  
"I beg to differ. . ." Sakura said, smiling sweetly over at Syaoran, who gave her his patented 'Death Glare'.  
  
"All right class. . ." a voice said, ending their little conversation.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-* 


	5. chapter 5

So very sorry again.this is NOT one of my best works.especially since it's my first CCS fic ever.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alright class. . ." a voice said, ending their little conversation. All of them looked to where a tall man with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes stood. The others all bowed to him in respect while Sakura, Tomoyo and, of course, Kero just looked on.  
  
Sakura was surprised to see that Syaoran was bowing to somebody. From what she was told, he was supposed to be very wild and didn't like to bow down to anyone except the Li elders. And this guy was definitely no elder. . . Heck, he looked like he'd just come out of college!  
  
"Sensei. . ." Syaoran said, bowing his head in respect. The person smiled and waved his hand.  
  
"Now, now kids. . .enough of that," he said and then spotted Sakura and Tomoyo. His eyes widened when he saw that they didn't even have an aura. "I see that we have some new students. Would you kindly walk to the front of the class and introduce yourselves? AFTER they settle down. . ."  
  
Sakura nodded and walked to the front with Tomoyo and Kero right behind her. Pasting a bright smile on her face she turned towards the class and found that everyone was already sitting down and looking at her intently.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kinomoto Sakura and these are my friends Tomoyo and Kero," she said and started patting Kero on the head when he growled because everyone else in the class was staring at him. Sakura sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head. "Um, could you NOT do that? It's making Kero nervous 'cause he doesn't like to be stared at. . ."  
  
"Kinomoto, dogs aren't allowed in the school. Not even Kaori is allowed inside the classrooms. . ." the teacher said.  
  
"He was allowed since he's my bodyguard, Sensei and can everyone please refrain from insulting me? Kero already bit someone earlier for it and I can't exactly scold him for it since it's his job."  
  
"He. . .understands us?" the teacher spluttered. Sakura nodded and saw Syaoran smirk at her from the back row.  
  
"May I have permission to use the white board please?" she asked the teacher sweetly. He could only nod dumbly. Sakura turned to the white board and wrote a simple multiplication equation. Then, she handed Kero the pentel pen and he used it to write the answer on the board.  
  
The class all stared at the dog who knew that 25 times 4 equalled 100. Sakura smiled and bowed to everyone before going back to her seat. The rest of class went on without a hitch as soon as the teacher, who had introduced himself as Toki Mikagami, pulled himself together.  
  
The whole time class was going on, Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off of Sakura. She was like an enigma to him. . . and he'd only met her today!!!  
  
Sakura turned around when she felt eyes on the back of her head. She saw Syaoran looking in her direction and she quickly looked away. No telling what would happen if she got to close to him. . .  
  
The bell rang and everyone started filing out of the classroom, not exactly eager to get to their next class but hurrying anyway. Sakura and Tomoyo stayed behind while everyone got out. Sakura said something under her breath and an invisible shield instantly went up around them. Sakura nodded to Tomoyo once the shield was in place. It was the only way they could be sure no one would hear them and that no one would be able to detect them either. The shield was undetectable for some reason.  
  
"Tomoyo, what do you think of the target?"  
  
"He's different, Ma'am."  
  
"Of course he's different! That's the reason we were assigned to this mission in the first place remember? No one else would be able to handle it." Sakura ranted for a while.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Tomoyo responded, bowing her head. Sakura got a thoughtful look on her face before asking her seriously.  
  
"Did you sense how deep his power ran?"  
  
"Negative. It was deep and well hidden even though he still showed some to the outside world. My estimate is that his aura is only ¼ of what it should be."  
  
"Hm. . .that's not good. We'll keep an eye on him. The next class is a magic one. Do not, under any circumstances unless I say different, let anyone know your true power. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
"Good, let's go." Sakura said while dissipating the shield. "That goes for you to Kero. . ."  
  
They headed out of the class and searched for their next class. They were surprised to see that Meilin and the others were waiting for them outside.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Meilin called.  
  
"Hi!" she replied.  
  
"Well, let's go. The next class is Fundamentals of Fighting."  
  
"Fighting? What does that have to do with magic?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We learn to control our magic and use it to fight. They also teach different forms of combat. I think that the Sensei will tell you to stick with combat w/o magic." Naoko told them. They reached the end of the corridor and Sakura was surprised to see that when they went inside they were in a large garden.  
  
'A garden up on the third floor?! OMG!!! It's made totally out of magic!!!' she thought.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Well, here it is. the latest chapter.sorry for having it out so late.I just started school and all so.yeah. 


	6. chapter 6

So very sorry again.this is NOT one of my best works.especially since it's my first CCS fic ever.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
'A garden up on the third floor?! OMG!!! It's made totally out of magic!!!' she thought.  
  
She looked around and spotted what seemed to be a ring. It was shaped like one but was made totally out of stone.  
  
"Ne, Meilin. Who's the Sensei for this class?" Sakura asked. Meilin looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"You mean you don't know?!" Meilin exclaimed. All the others stared at Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Once again, my dear cousin, you prove that your mouth is too big for your body."  
  
They turned around, and lo and behold.It was only Syaoran.Again.  
  
"Great. HE'S the sensei Sakura-chan. But don't let him push you around just 'cause he's got a stick up his ass." Meilin warned making Tomoyo and Sakura giggle. Syaoran just looked annoyed.  
  
"You know that you're a brat right?" he asked Meilin.  
  
"And proud of it!" she replied making him sigh.  
  
"Come on, lets get going. I still have to test you two to figure out where to put you." he said then walked away.  
  
Sakura looked at the others.  
  
"I take it he was talking about us?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"You better believe it!" Naoko said. "By the way, did you hear about the ghost haunting this place? It's said  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-* 


	7. chapter 7

Weeeeelllll, here's the next installment.Hope it wasn't too long for you people!  
  
I got more than 30 reviews!!! You like me!!! You really like me!!! *cries like a crazy person*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura looked at the others.  
  
"I take it he was talking about us?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"You better believe it!" Naoko said. "By the way, did you hear about the ghost haunting this place? It's said that the one who created these gardens was a very powerful sorceress who was cast out of the Li clan 'cause she had different ideas and wanted to rule like her birthright dictated. Legend has it that she died in that ring against her very own brother!"  
  
Sakura looked at Naoko, horrified.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Tomoyo asked, her face ash white.  
  
All the girls shook their heads. "No, we're not. There's a residue of her aura still there in the middle of the ring if you'd like to check."  
  
"Four hundred years. . ." Sakura breathed. She made her way to where Syaoran stood, Tomoyo and Kero following right behind her. Syaoran smirked at Kero from inside the ring.  
  
"Sorry, puppy-dog! Only people are allowed in THIS ring. . ."he said making Kero growl at him.  
  
"Stop teasing Kero, Li! You've got stuff to do. . ." Sakura retorted.  
  
"Alright then. If you insist Kinomoto. . ."he said calmly. He walked to the other end of the ring and smirked when he saw Sakura and Tomoyo on the other side.  
  
"I'll fight both of you to know where you're supposed to go in regards to training. . ." he said making Tomoyo turn away to try and hide her laughter.  
  
"And WHAT, pray tell, is so funny?!" Syaoran growled.  
  
"No offence Li, but I want our spar now so if we can move it along?" Sakura said sweetly. Syaoran's jaw clenched in anger, tightly controlled anger. Oh, how he itched to wipe that cute look off of her face!  
  
'Wait. Cute? HER?! I did NOT just think that!'  
  
He made his way to the center of the ring and Sakura did the same after sending Tomoyo out with a mere point of her finger. Not that Tomoyo liked that at all. . .  
  
'We were supposed to lay low, Mistress!!!' she thought.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran bowed to each other in the center of the ring.  
  
"No magic, LI," Sakura said, spitting out the 'Li' with concealed venom. Syaoran nodded in consent and the fight began. . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
I'm awful sorry to leave it at that but I do have other fics and things to do ya know.  
  
I'll be back soon. As long as you people don't define soon that much!!! 


	8. chapter 8

Hi. . .gomen for taking soo long. . .I guess that I should focus more, ne?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"No magic, LI," Sakura said, spitting out the 'Li' with concealed venom. Syaoran nodded in consent and the fight began. . .  
  
Syaoran got into a stance his arms held out and pointing at Sakura. Without any warning, he lunged at her, attempting to punch her in the stomach. She blocked it with a graceful sweep of her arm and used his momentum against him to turn him around. She kicked his butt and he stumbled forward.  
  
He glared at her, rubbing his backside. 'What is it with these people and butts?!' he thought before lunging again. He attacked fast and she countered even faster. Because she was smaller and weighed less than him, she could move faster and she used it to her advantage.  
  
They exchanged fast blows, with Syaoran not getting any hits at all on Sakura. To anyone else, it looked like they were evenly matched but to Tomoyo and Kero. . .They could tell that she was kicking his butt.  
  
To tell the truth, both sides were attempting to take it easy on each other. Sakura, not using her full strength and Syaoran not using his full speed.  
  
Finally, Syaoran gave up and used all his speed, landing a punch on Sakura's jaw. She growled at him and started giving him payback, with interest. By the time the fight ended, they were both sitting on the floor, panting and trying to get up. . .and that was 2 hours later.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-* gomen. . . 


	9. chapter 9

Eh.I have school too people but thanks for your kind reviews and I'll try to update faster with, take note, WITH longer chapters. . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura sat on the stone floor and panted. Syaoran was sitting across from her, also panting.  
  
Sakura started feeling. . .something. It was calling her and tugging at her soul. She looked at where she was and blinked. Syaoran was smack-dab in the middle of the ring. . .meaning she was. . . oh shit!  
  
"Nice Li. . ." she commented getting up slowly. Syaoran did the same and ran a hand through his messy chocolate hair. "Not bad. . .It looks like we've been training for. . . well, forever!" Sakura giggled albeit only half-heartedly.  
  
'Get me out of here!' she thought frantically. Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her obvious discomfort.  
  
'What the hell is going on here?! First she acts so proud and now she's actin all weird! Not to mention that she's almost good enough to kick my ass to kingdom come!' Syaoran thought. He was confused but would never admit it. . .even to his own mother. Scratch that. . .ESPECIALLY not to his own mother!  
  
"Yeah. . ." he replied glancing at the people still staring at them intently. "OK people. Kinomoto's in my class with Mei Lin and the others. Everyone else, you know where to go!"  
  
Everyone else grumbled and went over to the other side of the garden to go train with Eriol. They weren't in the level where they could train with the Li's yet. . .  
  
Syaoran ran a hand through his hair again and looked around for Sakura. Strangely, she had left the ring as soon as he took his attention off of her. Now she was beside her friend and that darn dog. . .  
  
'Which reminds me. . . Where's Kira?' he thought.  
  
He jumped down from the ring and looked in the direction of the girls. Nope, they were still busy with whatever they were doing.  
  
"Kira! Come!" he shouted. Mei Lin and the others stopped fussing over Sakura to look at him. A little while later, a loud growl broke the quiet of the magical garden.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
so. . .can anyone guess who Kira is? I think that it's pretty obvious, don't you? oh well, review and give me ideas. . . I'm struggling here. . .o.O; 


	10. chapter 9 and 10: i couldn't separate th...

Eh.I have school too people but thanks for your kind reviews and I'll try to update faster with, take note, WITH longer chapters. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Syaoran ran a hand through his hair again and looked around for Sakura. Strangely, she had left the ring as soon as he took his attention off of her. Now she was beside her friend and that darn dog. . .  
  
'Which reminds me. . . Where's Kira?' he thought.  
  
He jumped down from the ring and looked in the direction of the girls. Nope, they were still busy with whatever they were doing.  
  
"Kira! Come!" he shouted. Mei Lin and the others stopped fussing over Sakura to look at him. A little while later, a loud growl broke the quiet of the magical garden. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
A huge black dog came out of nowhere and ran up to them, growling at Sakura and her friends. Actually, she was growling at Kero, who's eyes had just lit up.  
  
Syaoran moved beside her and patted her head, effectively calming her down. Sakura noticed that the dog was big.VERY big. She reached all the was to Syaoran's thighs and didn't look like any breed that Sakura knew of.  
  
"Kinomoto, Daidouji. . . meet Kira. She's a wolf that I saved from some poachers 2 years ago."  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide with excitement. A real wolf! She'd never seen a real wolf before!  
  
"She's gorgeous!" she said, kneeling in front of Syaoran to try and pet her. Kero was not too pleased with this and tugged on her shirt. Kira, however, stepped closer to Sakura and lowered her head to be petted. Tomoyo just stood back. Meilin noticed and asked her about it.  
  
"I'm not very good with dogs.Kero only tolerates me because I've been around longer than he has," Tomoyo answered.  
  
Syaoran was shocked that, in mere seconds, Sakura had his wolf-dog licking her cheek when Kira didn't even like Meilin!  
  
Sakura giggled when both dogs suddenly pounced on her, both licking her face like crazy! She squealed with delight and tried to push them off, all to no avail.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and dragged Kero back by the scruff of his neck, Syaoran following her example. She laughed again at the shocked look on his face.  
  
Sakura got up and tried wiping the collected saliva off of her face, unsuccessfully until Meilin handed her a handkerchief to use.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe it. She not only gotten under his skin, was his equal at martial arts, and got his blood going. . .she'd also charmed his wolf-dog that didn't like ANYBODY except Eriol and himself.  
  
He eyed her critically as she laughed with her friends and Kira settled down at her feet.  
  
'Just what are you hiding, Sakura Kinomoto?' he thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!!  
  
Cherry: Easy. I like to see you suffer, a lot!  
  
Sakura: yup yup yup! Me too, hey, when are you going to make the chapters longer  
Cherry? You're readers are getting angry and I had to hold them off with a seal  
card last time.  
  
Cherry: That's good. At least you could still hold them off for me.  
  
Sakura: *looks behind Cherry worriedly* I. . . couldn't seal off ALL of them.  
  
Cherry: *looks behind her and starts running while trying to dodge rotten fruit at the same time* Hey can't we talk about this?! * narrowly missed a tomato in her face* Come on! what do you guys do??? Store up on rotten fruit?! Get off my tail!!!  
  
Syaoran: *smirks and crosses his arms in front of his chest* Serves you right Cherry.  
Consider this my payback!  
  
Cherry: *growls* get them off my tail or else!  
  
Syaoran: or else what?  
  
Cherry: I'll delete that chapter you liked so much. . . the one with you and Sakura in her house? How'd you like that, pretty boy?! *dodging an apple*  
  
Syaoran: *pales* alright I'll do it. But how?  
  
Cherry: STRIP!!!! 


	11. chapter 11: i'm back early!:P

"RRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone jumped out of their seats and headed for the doors, glad to be let out for the day. Sakura and Tomoyo, with Kero tagging along behind, were chatting about their day while walking to their car.  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes at the figure beside her beautiful car, her baby. It was leaning on her car and smirking at her.  
  
She sighed, knowing exactly who it was.  
  
'Only one person in the world can be THAT exasperating!' she thought. Kero growled when he noticed Syaoran leaning against his mistress' car. Sakura automatically reached out to pet him but he was gone. A glance to where Syaoran was proved her theory correct. Kero DID hate Li. . .  
  
Syaoran meanwhile had been thinking about a certain emarald-eyed female's anatomy. In short, he thought Sakura had a nice body.  
  
'No, not nice. More like grea-'  
  
"YEOW!" he yelled when something clamped down on his butt. 'KERO. . .' he thought sulkily.  
  
Sure enough, there was a nasty golden retriever attached to his ass. . . Lucky him. . .  
  
Kira heard her master and immediately appeared beside Syaoran and lunged at Kero. They fell and started fighting instantly.  
  
"KERO!" Sakura shouted running over to them. She was reaching into the fray to pull them apart when. . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WOW!!! This chappie's out ealry. . . I wonder why??? Can it be that my muse likes reviews so much that she's inspired???  
  
Well, what ever the cause, it's out today!  
  
Lotsa love,  
  
Cherry 


	12. chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "KERO!" Sakura shouted running over to them.  
  
She was reaching into the fray to pull them apart when Kero accidentally bit her hand. She cried out in pain and held her hand close to her stomach. Blood immediately started flowing from it, coursing down her arm.  
  
Kero dodged Kira's lunge and stepped beside his mistress, his tail between his legs. Kira was about to attack when he whined, freezing the she-wolf in place. Syaoran glanced at Sakura's hand and mumbled something that she didn't understand. Kira though, understood perfectly and left.  
  
Syaoran walked to Sakura, totally forgetting that Kero had bitten him also, and reached for her hand. She shied away and stepped back, Kero guarding her again.  
  
'TOMOYO!' she called telepathically.  
  
Tomoyo gasped and dropped the books that she was holding immediately. She rushed outside, frantically looking for Sakura. She spotted Syaoran trying to get around Kero to Sakura but Kero's worry made him move faster then normal. Syaoran couldn't even get near HIM, much less to Sakura. Tomoyo cursed and, assuming that something had hurt Sakura, rushed to her friend's side.  
  
She paled at the sight of blood dripping down her cousin's arm and onto the grey cement.  
  
She turned to the only other person there, her eyes flaming with her fury and the effort to keep her magic under control.  
  
"Leave," she told him quietly and growled when he shook his head. "I said, LEAVE!" He merely shook his head once more and moved so fast that Kero didn't see him. Syaoran was beside Sakura in a second, holding her hand steady to get a good look at it.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. Sakura was in pain and her body often did things out of her control when that happened. She HAD to get them out of there. She charged and kicked him away from Sakura, making him let go of Sakura's hand and fall a few feet back.  
  
He watched as she guided Sakura into the car and drive away, squealing the tires and not even looking back.  
  
A whine caught his attention behind him and he turned to him Kira carrying a first aid box in her mouth like he told her to. He sighed and took the box from her, rubbing her head behind her ears. He looked back to where the blood had fallen on the cement and shook his head.  
  
"Come girl," he said softly. "Let's go home and see what Rei can find about them, huh?"  
  
Kira glanced at the blood before following her master and friend.  
  
Neither of them noticed that the blood took the shape of a phoenix crying out in pain before glowing a dark pink and vanishing without a trace. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello! Hope you guys liked that. Now, does anyone know why I named the story that yet? You can go ahead and tell me in a review.  
  
So far, I haven't gotten any reviews saying that I copied someone's story, blahblahblah, that my idea isn't original. . .blah blah. And so, I'd like to think that my story is pretty original. I just hope that no one copies it. So, (again!) I'd like to ask everyone out there a favor. . . nothing big, just please tell me if my story sounds like someone else's so that I can change it. I hate not being original. . . it's sucks my pride right out of the story and I abandon it if I can't change it. 


	13. chapter 13: an early treat for my birthd...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Damn it!!!"  
  
"Hold still Sakura! No Kero DON'T!!!"  
  
*CRASH!!! BANG!!! BOOM!!!*  
  
"Greeaaat. . ." Sakura moaned, scowling at her friends. She glanced at Kero who currently had a bowl on his head and was walking around trying to get it off. "I'm stuck with these two idiots who don't know a thing about treating wounds!"  
  
Tomoyo huffed. "Well, it's not MY fault, is it? YOU had to go reach in to stop them, knowing that you could have been bitten!" she retorted. "Besides, Lady Sakura. . . you KNEW that I don't have a clue when it comes to wounds. Lady Yukari had me assigned to the kitchen, not the medical wing."  
  
"That's because she saw your talent in cooking."  
  
/Or the fact that she saw you faint when you cut your finger on a knife. . ./ Kero said to them telepathically. Sakura laughed and her stomach with her good hand.  
  
"ooh! I remember that! Tomoyo was only around 5, I think, when Yukito suddenly changed into Yue in front of her and told her to 'stop cooking as it's making our stomach full!' She was so scared that she screamed and accidentally cut your finger on the knife. Grandmama Yukari came in just when she decided to faint!" Sakura howled. Kero laughed and collapsed on the floor, the gold bowl on his head falling off and rolling away.  
  
*DING DONG!!!*  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
"We weren't expecting anyone tonight. . ." 


	14. chapter 14: i'm back hehehe

Cherry: Sssshhhh!!! [holds finger up to her lips and whispers] I'm trying to get Tina to update a new chapter!  
  
[She sees Tina sitting down in a chair, studying her Math.] [Cherry walks quietly until she's behind Tina before revealing a bat and hitting Tina soundly on the head.]  
  
Tina: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! [Faints]  
  
Cherry: [Snicker] Well, THAT'll get her attention away from her work. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Xiao Lang, are you sure we should be here?" Mei Lin asked. They were standing outside of the huge mansion that, according to the information Syaoran got from the principal, belonged to Sakura and Tomoyo. He looked at her, frowning.  
  
"Yes, but why shouldn't we be here? It was partly my fault why she was injured and I want to see that she's alright."  
  
Mei Lin snorted, crossing her arms. "Yeah right. . . Which explains why we're hiding our aura's even though they both don't have an aura. Why don't you just heal her, o great Dragon, and save your fussing for someone who needs it?"  
  
"I thought she was your friend?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah she is, but you didn't fuss over me when you 'accidentally' sliced my arm during a spar. I don't see why you have to be so worried over a small bite when you didn't even blink when you sliced me." She paused and grinned evilly at her cousin.  
  
"Unless, of course, dear cousin. . .you have a thing for green eyes. . ."  
  
Syaoran flushed and he crossed his arms over his own chest, looking away. Mei Lin smiled and pushed the doorbell before leaning on the wall. He turned to her, horrified.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and they both looked. Mei Lin gasped.  
  
A young man with long white hair cascading over his shoulder in a loose braid had opened the door and was now looking at them curiously.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked politely. Mei Lin's eyes took in his huge but lean frame. The guy had to be at LEAST 6 feet tall! He was wearing a loose gray shirt and light blue slacks.  
  
'Hubba, hubba!' she thought. 'What magazine did YOU crawl out of?!'  
  
Syaoran scowled. This guy was in Kinomoto's house and was dressed so casually. THAT was bad enough, but to have him affect his cousin as well? His engaged, very-much-in-love-with-Jamie cousin?  
  
"Yes, is Kinomoto home?" Syaoran asked coldly, dragging his drooling baby cousin backwards and away from the tall man in front of them. Though, Syaoran was EASILY taller then the other man. . . Mei Lin didn't even complain, dumbstruck as she was.  
  
The man blinked at them before smiling widely.  
  
"Yes, she's here. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
Mei Lin snapped out of her daze and tugged at the hand attached to her wrist. She grinned at the poor guy who looked confused.  
  
"Mei Lin and Xiao Lang Li," she said, trying to move closer to the hot guy. Syaoran sighed and studied him closely. He didn't have even a hint of an aura, yet he looked physically fit.  
  
Meanwhile, the man's features closed down when he heard their names. Oh, he was still smiling, but you could no longer read any emotion on his face and he seemed.cold.  
  
"Sakura!" he called inside. "There are two Li's at your door!"  
  
Swift footfalls were heard and her was holding and irate Cerberus an instant later. Kero snarled and tried to get at Syaoran. It was HIS fault that Kero had accidentally bitten his mistress, his and that damn she-wolf of his! Kero wanted nothing more to do with him. AFTER he chewed him to Kingdom Come!  
  
"Kero, calm down!" a voice called from behind the door. Sakura stepped out a moment later, dressed in a blue tank top and matching blue slacks, her right arm in a sling. She stopped when she say Syaoran and Mei Lin in the doorway.  
  
"Li," she said, smiling at Syaoran. "Won't you come in? We were just having a little snack and of course you are both very welcome to join us."  
  
"Thanks Sakura! But who's this handsome guy?" Mei Lin asked, looking him over again.  
  
Sakura laughed when he blushed and nodded to her. She dragged Syaoran and Mei Lin inside, closing the door behind them and taking Mei Lin's arm lightly. Using her good arm of course.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mei Lin! This is Kinomoto Yukito, my brother-in-law. He surprised Tomoyo and I earlier by showing up all of a sudden. "Yukito-kun, you already know Li, Mei Lin and Li, Syaoran."  
  
"Yuroshikune! It's nice to meet you," Yukito said, bowing to the both of them.  
  
"Sakura, I thought you said you didn't have any sisters?" Mei Lin asked, confused. Sakura giggled, letting go of Mei Lin's arm and taking Yukito's. Yukito grinned, silently giving her permission to explain while drawing her slowly out of the room for Sakura's 'dramatic exit' as Tomoyo liked to call it.  
  
"I don't!" Sakura exclaimed over her should, willingly walking out of the room with Yukito. Mei Lin and Syaoran froze, putting two and two together. She paled when she figured out her new friend's cryptic comment.  
  
"But that means. . ." she whispered, her eyes going wide. Looking to her cousin, she noticed that he'd figured the same thing she did, if his eyes popping out of his eyesockets were any indication.  
  
"He's married to her brother!" they said together. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cherry: Well, that's that! see, I got her to do it didn't I?  
  
Fox: Yes, but I don't think many people out there appreciate Yukito-san being gay. but I KNOW I do!  
  
Yukito: [blushes]  
  
Touya:[ pops out from nowhere] Don't you dare hit on my husband!!!  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
Sakura: that just sounded so totally wrong man.I mean, If he's your husband, that makes you his what???  
  
Touya: [sweatdrops] I guess you're right.  
  
Sakura: of course I'm right! I've ALWAYS been the smarter twin!  
  
Cherry: [clears throat loudly] Well people. since we've done with THAT~ I just want ya'll to have some fun and read this next part. it's not, I repeat.NOT in ANY way connected to THIS story. Well, it's sort of another legend about the Phoenix and Dragon alright?  
  
Tina: I think they got it Cher. Places everyone!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura sighed. She was back at her temporary home.  
  
No, not home. merely a house born from magic.  
  
Home is where the heart is.  
  
At least. that's what people said.  
  
No one even so much as suspected that they were not of the Li clan. So many of their members had lost their magic due to unapproved marriages. Sakura and Tomoyo were not in the least suspicious to them, aside from the fact that Sakura could fight as well as their leader.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
He'd followed them the whole day or so it seemed to her. He was in almost every single class she and Tomoyo had. Except gym.thank Kami for small favors!  
  
She sighed again, sinking into a large comfy chair and clsing her eyes.  
  
It wasn't fair for her to be sent here like she had, forced to leave behind everything familiar to her to go on a stupid mission.Not fair at all.  
  
XXXFLASHBACKXXX  
  
"I don't understand why I must be the one to go!" Sakura exclaimed. Her grandmother, an elegantly dressed old woman, gazed at her fondly.  
  
"These are dangerous times, my dear. You've heard the stories. we must be sure that they don't have the Sceptre. If they do, they might find a way to use it against us."  
  
"But we don't even know if the sceptre is REAL, and you're sending the three of use deep into the enemy camp!" Sakura retorted hotly. Her grandmother's eyes held hers. They had the same eyes, deep sea green with hidden depths of passion barely visible. Only her grandmother's, the Lady Yukari, had bright amber flecks rimmed around her iris'. Pain flickered deep within.  
  
"Sakura.child.listen to me.YOU are the last of our direct line. The last Phoenix.There is no one else now. As much as it hurts to tell you this.I don't want anymore bloodshed. They kn-"  
  
"They will kill us! You send us to the slaughter!" she injected, clenching her hands in fury and releasing them only to fist them once more. But Lady Yukari had had enough.  
  
"No! I do not!" Lady Yukari roared, silencing Sakura's protests. "Listen, hatchling.The Phoenix and Dragon were one tribe.one clan.once. The desire for power destroyed that clan, tearing it in two."  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"No! It can't be. you aren't saying?!"  
  
"We all came from one person, one ancestor.Clow Reed."  
  
"I concede, my Lady," she mumbled, sitting down. "I will steal the sceptre. Even though I understand not why."  
  
Lady Yukari's gaze softened.  
  
"You will understand one day, little one. But not today. Hurry back to your training."  
  
Sakura bowed and had turned to leave when her grandmother's voice stopped her.  
  
"Hatchling, not all Dragons are evil.Only a handful really are.the rest have merely become cold and harsh with training. But listen well. There is one that you must watch. The Little Wolf himself. HE will provide your challenge." She paused, unsure for a moment. But she continued.  
  
"One of them will help you, help your cause.We do not wish them ill.merely to save them from the snake in their midst."  
  
Sakura bowed low. "I understand Grandmother." And she left to go back to her training. Lady Yukari sighed as soon as her hard-headed granddaughter was gone.  
  
"Be safe, Hatchling. You are the last."  
  
"Yukari." a voice said. She turned around, smiling ruefully. A man, glowing a deep navy blue, stood behind her holding a staff.  
  
"Clow," she greeted softly. He was wearing his usual attire when he came to visit her, blue robes with a blue magician's hat perched on his head.  
  
"I take it you told her?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. And she did not take it well." She shook her head. "Such a hatchling filled with anger and rage, Clow."  
  
"She has reason enough."  
  
"She does," Lady Yukari agreed, moving to sit down in a soft chair. "But I'm afraid the rage will consume her soul soon.She has to meet the Little Wolf soon doesn't she?"  
  
Clow Reed nodded, not moving from his place. Lady Yukari sighed.  
  
"I can't bear it Clow! I long to tell her that she will bear the Dragon so she will not be so bitter!"  
  
"She might just sacrifice herself so as not to bring anymore dragons into the world."  
  
"She would.I know my granddaughter, Clow."  
  
Suddenly, she smiled.  
  
"And I know that the Little Wolf will make her happy. He is as stubborn as she is!"  
  
"We must go now, Yukari. Time grows short.Leave them what you must."  
  
"I leave them only my feather."  
  
Clow nodded knowingly.  
  
"Wise to leave your power with the hatchling. She will need it and it will help the Wolf find her."  
  
Lady Yukari placed the glowing orange feather she had plucked out from the great expanse of wings on her back on the low table, a tear slipping down to land on it. It alone contained all her power.  
  
"Come, my daughter. The hatchling will mature tonight." he held out his hand. "As one Phoenix fades, so another rises and takes her place. only."  
  
"The line ends with the next Phoenix. I know Father.I know."  
  
She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "We have done well haven't we? Tell me we have made a difference! That our lines does not fade for nothing!" she cried. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"You have. Come. It is time."  
  
They walked away, fading from sight until they were no more and nothing remained.all save for a single glowing feather.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++==  
  
Well? Should this be another Legend? Like legend 2 or something? It does say legends right??? REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! 


	15. The new Tittle of the Story is Tears of ...

Sakura: I know that this isn't my place. . . but I couldn't help but post a chapter. She's been neglecting this thing for too long. And she's even added the rest of the tittle already! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukito chuckled at Meilin and Syaoran's faces when they finally joined Sakura, Tomoyo, and himself in the living room.  
  
"Forgive me for asking, Mr. Kinomoto, but. . .are you married to Sakura's brother?" Meilin asked, sitting down in a comfortable couch across from him.  
  
"Yes, I am. Sakura-chan here only has one sibling, my husband Touya," Yukito replied after swallowing the biscuit he'd been chewing on.  
  
"You're Japanese?" Syaoran asked Sakura, sitting on the arm of the couch Meilin was on. Sakura looked at him, surprised that he hadn't guessed before from their last names.  
  
"Yes, though our ancestors were Chinese. Yukito here is a distant cousin. 5th or 6th, I think. I that right onii-chan?" Sakura turned to Yukito for confirmation.  
  
"Actually, we are 9th cousins, imouto," he replied.  
  
"So who else lives here?" Meilin asked, glancing at the elaborate chandelier above their heads.  
  
"Just me and Sakura. And Kero of course. Yukito is only staying for a while," Tomoyo answered. She walked to the tray beside Sakura to take a cup of tea and started sipping it lightly, standing beside Sakura.  
  
"How's your hand?" Syaoran asked, looking into Sakura's eyes. Sakura stared back into his own amber orbs only to be snapped out of it when something wet trailed over her hand, causing her to jump slightly and turn to look at her right. Kero had licked her hand to get her attention and was silently telling her with his eyes that Li shouldn't know about her hand.  
  
"Kinomoto, I said. . . How is your hand?" he asked again. She glanced at her hand, turning it slightly inside the sling.  
  
"It's fine, Li. Tomoyo fixed it for me."  
  
"Hn." Sakura took that to mean 'tha's good'. She smiled as she figured out what he was doing at her house.  
  
"You were worried, weren't you?!" she exclaimed. Syaoran snorted, and turned his head away. Sakura giggled when she saw the pink tinge on his cheeks.  
  
"You were!"  
  
Sakura laughed and scratched Kero behind his ears with her good hand. He'd moved to her left while she was occupied with Li and had nudged Tomoyo away. She was now sitting beside Yukito on his couch. Sakura sobered instantly when a thought occurred to her. A very disturbing thought. . .  
  
"How did you know where I lived?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"I asked around. . ." he replied looking back at her.  
  
Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I don't understand. Only the Principal knew our. . ." she left off when she saw his slightly guilty expression.  
  
"But. . .How? He. . ."  
  
Her eyes widened and she grinned at him, the irony hitting her hard.  
  
"You went to the principal! Sakura exclaimed and she started laughing so hard, she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Kero nudged her with his nose as Tomoyo and Yukito rushed to her side.  
  
She was rolling on the floor, laughing, with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Sakura! What's wrong?!" Yukito exclaimed, trying to stop her from rolling around.  
  
"He. . . he went to the principal!!!" she shouted. "HE went to the. . . PRINCIPAL when he. . .couldn't find any information. . .on us!" she managed to say in between gasps for air and laughs.  
  
"I don't see why it's so funny. . ." Syaoran quipped, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Sakura stood up shakily, with help form Yukito, and faced Syaoran, tears streaming down her cheeks and a grin on her still-flushed face.  
  
"You don't get it? The great Li, Xiao Lang asked his family to find information on us and they couldn't! So he went to the Principal, who couldn't release any info until Li threatened to have him sacked, I'm sure! And THEN! All he could get was our address!!!"  
  
"Now that you put it that way, cousin. . . I guess it IS sort of amusing. . ." Tomoyo commented. Yukito straightened from the crouch he'd been in as Sakura'd been using his head as a post or crutch.  
  
"Forgive me for being so bold, Mr. Li, but. . .What ARE you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Since the wound on Kinomoto was partly my fault, I came to offer to heal it."  
  
"And how would you do that?"  
  
Syaoran blushed yet refused to lower his head. "Healing is one of my powers. . ."  
  
"You don't have to, Li. I can just wrap it and forget about it," Sakura said, wiping away the last of the tears and sitting back down in her chair. Syaoran snapped his head around to look at her, his eyes amused yet furious at the same time.  
  
"I am not about to let you miss any lessons with me. I will not allow people to say that I do not correct my mistakes!"  
  
"Sheesh! Sorry but I don't want any of your energy on me. Kero doesn't like it and since he sleeps beside me, I don't want another bite on my body!"  
  
"Why would he bite you while you're asleep?"  
  
"He wouldn't know any better. Since he sleeps like the dead, if he senses your energy on me. . .he'd bite first and ask later."  
  
"Then I'll just heal you again," Syaoran replied, frowning. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No And I won't be resting during your classes either."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Perhaps, Yukito would like to spar with Li?" Tomoyo interjected. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura: dun dun DUNNN!!!! So. . . what will happen? Will Syaoran finally get to heal Sakura? What was the secret about her arm? Why is Kero a guard dog if he sleeps like a log? Will Yukito fight with Syaoran? An will I finally get my raise??? Who knows. . . find out ne-  
  
Cherry walks into the computer room and sees Sakura typing. She rushes over, hysterical that Sakura, her 'sex deprived twin', hurt her 'baby'.  
  
Cherry: What the HELL do you think you're doing with MY computer?!  
  
Sakura: NOTHING!!!  
  
Cherry sees the LOPAD: TOPBOD file open.  
  
Cherry: And what the FUCK do you think you're doing with my story?! Outoutout!!!! OUT!!!!  
  
Sakura flies out the door and hits the wall. The door slams right behind her. Fox looks her up and down, a coke in hand.  
  
Fox: You look beautiful when you're angry Sakura, angel. . .  
  
He reaches down and helps her up.  
  
Fox: Come on. I know the perfect way to cheer you up.  
  
Sakura: alright. But don't you me get YOU up???  
  
Fox: I'm already up.  
  
Sakura sighs and takes his arm, going down the hallway to fox's room.  
  
Sakura: at least Cherry can't call me sex deprived anymore. . .  
  
Fox: I was thinking angel. . . I took Cherry to Hawaii. How would you like to go to the Bahamas? Or even Bermuda? I hear that not a lot of people are there now a days. And it would certain-  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 


	16. MWAHAHAHA! I'm back!

"Perhaps, Yukito would like to spar with Li?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
Yukito smiled at her and nodded to Syaoran.  
  
"I would love to test my skills against him as I've heard that he is very skilled in combat."  
  
Sakura got to her feet, a look of horror on her face.  
  
"But Yukito! If he hits you-"  
  
"I'll be fine Sakura," Yukito said forcefully. Syaoran quirked his eyebrow at their weird conversation. "What say you Li? Shall we have a friendly spar?"  
  
"Why not? I'm always up to a challenge," he replied, standing up. Yukito grinned and started walking away from the group. Sakura paused fretfully at his side as everyone else, including Kero, followed.  
  
"Olwa cradi jo temor!" [You cannot do this!] she cried, wringing her hands.  
  
"Erwas cra de Erwas dro demis." [I can if I so wish.] he replied.  
  
Syaoran looked on as they spoke, not understanding a thing that they were saying. It struck him how similar they were to himself. His family also had their own secret language, Wastrustion they called it, of the Dragon clan. The clan he belonged to.  
  
'But what clan could Kinomoto belong to that has lost it's magic?' he thought, then was distracted by their argument.  
  
"Touya krun dero ara! To grandi olwa terum krum be ni rento!" [Touya will kill me! The child you carry will be in danger!] she screamed, clutching his arm.  
  
"Remos krun be deri. Erwas krun be deri." [He will be fine. I will be fine.] Yukito said, detaching her from his arm and stepping into the garden.  
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo, who was carrying her camcorder, with panic in her eyes.  
  
"Jroden remis Tomoyo!" she shouted before fainting dead away. Syaoran caught her as she fell and looked up to find Tomoyo in a battle stance in front of Yukito, barring his way. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Sorry Yukito," she sobbed yet held firm. "But I can not refuse her."  
  
"If this causes so much pain, then I will not fight. But YOU, Daidoji, suggested the spar," Syaoran said, standing erect with Sakura cradled gently in his arms.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes for a split second, regret and pain evident when she opened them again.  
  
"I did not think that he would fight," she whispered then smiled ruefully. "I have forgotten how stubborn the men in my family are. It seems to be a requirement."  
  
"In mine as well. I won't fight. Maybe when you are better from whatever it is that you are sick of," Syaoran said, nodding to Yukito.  
  
Yukito laughed and stepped back from Tomoyo, who relaxed.  
  
"That will take at least 10 more months, Li. Are you sure that you will wait?" he asked.  
  
"Positive. Where's her room?" Syaoran replied, turning to Tomoyo.  
  
She had thought that after Yukito backed down, everything was fine. And yet- he had asked to see her room. Sakura's room. The one place in the house that didn't allow any concealment. Only Cerberus was immune.  
  
"I'll take her," she said and he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You can't possibly carry her," he replied.  
  
"Then Yukito will."  
  
"He's sick."  
  
"We can manage!" Tomoyo yelled. She coughed and nodded to him. "Sakura won't appreciate you being in her room. It's very sacred to her..."  
  
"Trun kerk karis odter noristeris mardi." [Just take her to another room.] Yukito ordered, still smiling. Tomoyo nodded and gestured for them to follow her. They climbed the stairs and Tomoyo turned left at the top when Sakura's room was to the right.  
  
She turned right at the next hallway and stopped before a door with a glowing sword carved on the wood. She glanced at Syaoran as he put Sakura down on the blue covered bed. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice the odd carving.  
  
"Kero, stay with the Mistress," she ordered and waited for him to enter before closing the door behind him.  
  
"Mistress?" Syaoran asked. She shrugged and headed back down the hallway.  
  
"That's what she is. He's hers. His Mistress."  
  
In the room...  
  
Kero jumped on the bed and rested his head on Sakura's stomach, closing his eyes. He glowed a light pink before falling asleep, yet every sense alert for danger. 


	17. Guess who's back! Back again! Cherry's b...

So sorry to have taken so long before releasing this new chapter. My muse had disappeared for quite some time and has just now touched me once again. Once more, my sincerest apologises...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Xiao Lang, why do you think Kinomoto fainted?" Mei Lin asked. They were in a limo on the way back to the Main House where both lived. The trip had been silent and uncomfortable until she had screwed up the courage to ask the question rolling around in her head.  
  
Syaoran tore his gaze away from the window to look at his cousin.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
'That language that they used... I couldn't understand a thing but I got the feeling that they were angry that Yukito wanted to spar with me. He has a 'condition' he said. What sort of condition would prevent a proud man like that from proving his strength in combat?'  
  
'There is a reason for this as there is in all things, my cute little descendant,' a voice in his head replied. Syaoran scowled.  
  
'I told you not to call me that, Hiiragizawa,' he growled. 'And what do you mean there is a reason for everything? There's a reason that most of the people I loved had to die? There's a reason for the pain in knowing that my mother is dying and I can do nothing but stand by and watch?!'  
  
'Yes, but you know that I did not mean to upset you Syaoran,' the voice said quietly. Syaoran sighed, making Mei Lin look at him curiously. He waved her off and pointed to his head in explanation. She nodded and turned to look out the window.  
  
'You do it anyway, Eriol... What have we found on those two girls?'  
  
'Nothing... They're too normal. They have no relation to anyone in the family and no magic to speak of. And yet we know that Kinomoto was trained at least as hard as you were to reach her present level of skill.'  
  
'That worries me... That someone out there would be training that heavily without our knowledge. And the fact that they trained a female makes it even more confusing.'  
  
Eriol laughed, the sound carrying over the mind link he shared with Syaoran.  
  
'Women are just as powerful as men. And yet your family still refuses to see it other than a consideration for the breeding of a better line.'  
  
'We have the best magical bloodlines, you know that Eriol.'  
  
'I know. You all do descend from me. But that doesn't mean that I approve of the way the clan handles things.'  
  
'You talk like there is another way to run a clan with magic,' Syaoran said wryly.  
  
'There is...' 


End file.
